Accursed Village
by Ly Rurui
Summary: Dua desa yang ditakdirkan menjadi musuh abadi. Satu adalah 'kandang' para 'ternak', sementara yang satu lagi adalah 'sarang' para 'pemangsa'. AU! OOC! YAOI/Shounen-ai, Straight, Crack Pair(?)


**'ACCURSED VILLAGE' – Autumn Arc Bab I**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon - Tale of Two Towns by Natsume**

**Genre&Warning: Vampire!AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mystery, Romance, Angst, YAOI/Shounen-ai & Straight, Violence & Gore, PhillipxLillian, AshxCam, and various Crack Pairing(?)**

**Rating: T – M**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Konon, ada sebuah desa dibalik gunung keramat itu. Disana, tinggal lah sosok yang selalu mengintai dan meneror dibalik bayang ketakutan berlapis kedamaian semu, makhluk penghisap darah yang melegenda. _

_Vampire."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lillian adalah seorang gadis biasa yang ingin sekali bisa hidup mandiri.<p>

Atas dasar tekadnya itulah kini disinilah ia berada, ditengah perjalanan menuju desa Konohana. Mendaki gunung dengan menaiki kereta kuda bermuatan barang-barang miliknya, ia berencana untuk pindah ke desa itu dan memulai hidup barunya sebagai petani.

.

.

"Gunung yang sangat indah." Gumam Lillian riang sambil menikmati suguhan pemandangan gunung yang masih sangat asri, memaparkan begitu elok pesona musim semi yang indah. Sesekali nampak bunga-bunga _moondrop_ liar tumbuh subur disisi jalan setapak.

Ia berjalan dengan hati riang gembira, tak sabar untuk segera sampai.

Di balik gunung tersebut adalah desa Konohana yang menjadi tujuan petualangannya ini.

Namun ditengah jalan tiba-tiba...

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"AWAAAAASS!"

"?!"

"NGIIIIIIIIIIIIKK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Kuda milik Lillian mendadak bertingkah aneh. Lillian sukses terjengkang dari dudukannya karena kaget.

Sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tanah tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menangkap dirinya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara lembut seorang pemuda.

Perlahan Lillian membuka mata dan bertubruk pandang dengan sang penolong sesaatnya.

_Amethyst_ bertemu _sapphire_.

Wajah Lillian memerah karena jarak kedua wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Ditambah paras sang pemuda yang lumayan memikat.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" ulang sang pemuda dengan nada dan raut tambah khawatir.

"E... eh... i-iya, aku baik-baik saja." Lillian mengerjap salting.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lega. "Sukurlah."

Mendapati dirinya masih dalam gendongan ala tuan putri gagal jatuh, Lillian mulai tak nyaman.

"Anu... Bisa tolong turunkan saya?"

"Oh ya. Maafkan aku."

"Well, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Tak apa. Kebetulan tadi aku ada disekitar sini. Sepertinya kuda mu ini juga sudah lebih tenang sekarang."

"Yah, kalau begitu kami harus segera sampai di desa sebelum gelap." Kata Lillian sambil mengelus kepala kudanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Oh ya! Se..."

WHUUUUUUZZZZ

Sebelum Lillian sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya mendadak angin berhembus kencang. Lillian yang menoleh reflex menutup matanya agar tidak kemasukan debu. Tak lama kemudian angin berhenti.

Lillian menurunkan tangannya kemudian mengerjap bingung.

"Loh?" gumamnya seolah baru sadar dari lamunan. "Kok aku masih disini? Gawat. Aku harus cepat sampai ke Konohana."

Tak mau buang banyak waktu lagi, gadis itu langsung menaiki kudanya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dibawah pengawasan sepasang manik tajam yang tak akan pernah ia sadari.

"_Lillian."_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di desa Konohana. Kamu yang bernama Lillian kan? Namaku Ina, aku adalah mayor desa ini. Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan mu." Seorang wanita berpakaian merah yang nampak tegas dan ramah menyambut Lillian di gerbang masuk desa.

"Halo. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ina-san." Balas Lillian.

"Ayo kita langsung saja ke tempat yang akan menjadi kebun dan rumahmu. Silahkan lewat sini." Ina berbalik dan memimpin jalan di depan Lillian.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut gandum pendek itu berhenti.

"Ina-san, itu terowongan apa?"

"Itu adalah terowongan yang menghubungkan desa Konohana dengan desa seberang. Namun sudah lama sekali kini terowongan itu ditutup."

"Mengapa ditutup?" tanya Lillian penasaran.

Ina tersenyum miris.

"Karena 'desa itu' adalah desa para vampire, Lillian. Jangan pernah mendekati desa itu bila kau ingin hidup." Ina langsung berpaling dan kembali berjalan.

Sontak saja, peringatan Ina tadi sukses membungkam Lillian. Mendengar kata _vampire_ saja ia sudah dapat membayangkan seberapa berbahaya nya desa itu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubuk terdalam hati nya. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan namun ia lupakan.

Dalam diam Lillian kembali menoleh kearah terowongan tersebut, kemudian berjalan menyusul Ina.

.

.

.

Disisi lain gunung, berseberangan dengan desa Konohana. Ada sebuah desa yang selalu diliputi mendung yang suram, seolah langit enggan menampakkan cahaya mentari disana.

Hanya lentera sang bulan yang setia menerangi dalam selimut kegelapan.

Sebuah desa dengan gaya bangunan dan arsitektur khas Eropa.

Desa Bluebell.

JLEEEB

CRAAAATSS

Terdengar jeritan pilu yang tak terangkai kata-kata, menyusul sebuah suara singkat yang menyeramkan.

Seekor sapi gemuk menggelinjang kesakitan di atas tanah berjerami hingga jatuh teronggok tak bernyawa. Kulit putih bercorak hitam yang mulus terlukis oleh genangan cairan amis yang kental. Darah mengalir dari sebuah tombak yang menancap dilehernya kedalam sebuah kuali berbahan tanah liat.

.

Seorang pemuda bertopi merah mengambil cairan merah pekat itu dengan sebuah gelas tinggi. Diminumnya perlahan cairan itu seolah dirinya sedang meminum air jernih yang sangat penting untuk hidupnya.

"Kakak! Aku juga mauuuu!" seorang gadis kecil nan manis berambut pirang berkuncir 2, merajuk agar bisa meminum cairan yang sangat menggoda baginya itu.

Sang pemuda terkekeh melihat adiknya lalu mengambilkan segelas lagi darah dari kuali yang telah penuh itu kepadanya. Gadis kecil itu dengan riang langsung meminum cairan itu sampai habis, lalu menjilati nya hingga tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Nyaaaaa! Darah hari ini sangat segar kakak!" seru gadis itu ceria.

Pemuda itu tertawa sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Tentu saja Cheryl, ini adalah darah dari sapi terbaik yang kita miliki. Rasanya tak jauh beda dari manusia kan?"

"Huuh, kalau boleh jujur aku masih lebih suka darah manusia." Kata Cheryl cemberut."Kak, kapan kita bisa menghisap darah manusia lagi?"

Ekspresi sang pemuda berubah gelap, nada bicaranya menjadi lebih datar. "Ini semua karena perjanjian darinya."

"Huh! Hanya karena dia vampire 'terkutuk' yang berbeda dengan kita, 'dia' bisa melakukan apapun seenaknya?"

"Kau tau Cheryl, 'dia' tidak sepenuhnya berpihak pada kita, walaupun dia juga bagian dari ras vampire. Kau tidak mau kan kasus seperti Alisa terjadi lagi." Kali ini pemuda itu berkata sambil menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan serius.

Cheryl menelan ludah. Ia lalu menunduk bisu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa kita malah membahas yang telah lama berlalu begini. Malam semakin larut. Aku harus segera mengantar kuali ini, kalau tidak aku bisa dibunuh oleh Georgia nanti. Sampai nanti Cheryl." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kuali berisi darah sapi sementara sang adik hanya memandangi kakaknya yang kemudian pergi menjauh.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang berombak sedang duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lentiknya di atas meja kayu ber-ornamen sederhana namun artistik di depannya.

Sesekali ia nampak menggerutu nggak jelas. Kadang ia melirik dengan kesal kearah seorang pemuda bertopi ungu tua yang kini sedang serius merawat tanaman _rosemary _dan _pink rose_ di halaman rumah tersebut, sama sekali tak mempedulikan dirinya. Gadis itu mendengus sebal.

.

"Santailah sedikit Georgia. Ini silahkan diminum _latte_-nya. Kali ini special tambahan bubuk _cinnamon_." Kata seorang gadis manis berambut pirang di sanggul sambil meletakkan secangkir _latte _yang nampak menggoda tenggorokan siapapun...

"Aku tak butuh minuman manusia, Laney. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah darah!" ... kecuali untuk gadis vampire ini tentunya.

"Oh ayolah. Kita bisa mati kalau selalu bergantung pada darah. Benar kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Salahkan si vampire tua itu yang seenaknya mengatur keperluan darah kita. Kalau Ash tidak segera membawakannya sekarang, akan ku..."

"Yo! _Everyone_! Sorry aku telat!" tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda sambil membawa sebuah kuali berisi darah segar.

"Ash! Kau sangat terlambat! Kau sudah membuatku kelaparan tau! Kau mau aku merobek lehermu hah?!"

"Hei hei! _Calm down_, Georgia. Aku hanya terlambat sedikit. Lagipula kalau aku mati siapa yang akan mengurus persediaan makanan kita? Tak mungkin aku membiarkan Cheryl melakukannya sendirian."

"Ash benar Georgia. Sudahlah jangan marah-marah terus." Kata Laney menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sifatmu kekanakan sekali. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu sendiri." kata sang pemuda bertopi ungu tua dengan nada datar.

"Diam kau Cam! Aku tak butuh komentarmu!" balas Georgia jutek.

"Tapi Georgia, setidaknya hargailah kerja keras ku dan Cam." Kata Ash sambil menyeder lemas di bangku kayu.

"Hihihi... Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras, Ash." Kata Laney lembut sambil memijat pelan bahu Ash layaknya seorang istri yang baik. *Ehem!

Georgia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Memang berkat kedua pemuda ini mereka – yang merupakan vampire muda yang tersisa – masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang tanpa bantuan darah manusia yang merupakan makanan pokok mereka.

Oh, terkutuklah sang vampire serta Dewi yang mengutuknya!

Sekuntum _carnation_ merah darah membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyodorkan bunga itu padanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, Georgia. _Carnation_ hari ini berkata 'luapan yang mendalam'. Terlalu banyak memendam hal yang tak perlu. Tak usah khawatirkan apapun." Kata pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Cam.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengerjap. Tak menyadari sejak kapan vampire _florist_ itu di sampingnya. Perlahan ia menerima _carnation_ itu yang juga adalah bunga favorit nya.

"Terima kasih Cam. Maaf kan aku tadi." Kata Georgia setengah berbisik.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Cam cuek. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Ash dan Laney, di samping Georgia.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Mikhail?"

"Aku ada disini, Ash."

.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih salju melangkah dengan anggun kearah mereka. Jaket panjang berwarna coklat mudanya melambai pelan seiring ia berjalan. Kacamata yang dipakainya menyembunyikan kilat misterius dalam bola matanya yang tenang namun mencekam. Aura yang dimilikinya nampak berbeda dengan 4 orang vampire lainnya.

Karena dia adalah vampire _pureblood_.

.

"Wow! Vampire ubanan telah tiba rupanya." Seru Ash yang langsung mendapat hadiah berupa sikutan dari Laney di sebelahnya.

Simpang empat muncul di dahi Mikhail.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan berbicara pada orang yg lebih 'tinggi' darimu, heh, Ash?" kata Mikhail dengan senyum iblis plus _deathglare _special untuk Ash.

"Uugh... sorry deh, Mikhail-sama." Kata Ash saat merasakan tengkuknya merinding.

Mikhail tersenyum puas. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di sisi ujung meja kayu. Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang di tautkan. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Laney untuk mengisi gelas-gelas tinggi dengan darah dalam kuali. Dengan cekatan, Laney mengisi gelas-gelas kosong itu dengan cairan merah kental tersebut dan meletakkannya di depan teman-teman nya.

Georgia tak banyak pikir langsung meneguk habis darah di gelasnya, diikuti oleh Ash dan Cam yang memilih meminumnya dengan perlahan.

.

"Apa kalian merasa heran mengapa Rutger dan _senat_ yang lain tidak hadir dalam jamuan hari ini?" Mikhail mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa peduli kami? Bukankah itu bagus." Kata Georgia cuek.

Mikhail menghela napas. "Desa Konohana kedatangan seorang petani baru." Kemudian melanjutkan. " Petani itu sudah bertemu dengan 'dia'."

.

Para vampire muda itu tercekat. Suhu mendadak kembali turun drastic. Ketegangan menyelimuti meja makan yang disinari purnama penuh itu. Atmosfer benar-benar buruk.

.

"Lalu... bagaimana reaksinya?" Tanya Laney hati-hati.

Vampire _pureblood _itu mengangkat bahu. "Pasif, menurutku tak jadi masalah selama tidak ada seorangpun dari 'mereka' yang tahu atau semua akan berantakan. Aku hanya berharap ia tak seperti Alisa." Kata Mikhail.

"Huuf. Gadis baik yang malang." Kata Ash dengan nada simpatik.

"Setidaknya itu hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang pengkhianat seperti dia. Siapa yang tahu bahwa dia ternyata adalah putri angkat dari seorang pastor tua yangg disewa Konohana dari tempat yangg bernama _Island of Happy – _Nge_ – ness."_ Kata Georgia sarkastik.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu usahakan kalian jangan sampai ikut terlibat. Aku tak yakin masih bisa bernegosiasi lagi dengan 'dia'. Kadang ia bisa sangat agresif dan sulit ditangani." Kata Mikhail.

"Heh. Kau bahkan takut padanya. Yah, _crusnik _memang mengerikan." Kata Ash.

"Huh! Jangan sok memerintah kami, Mikhail, hanya karena kau adalah seorang _pureblood_!" kata Georgia nyaris mendesis.

Mikhail menatap Georgia dengan senyum tipis – yang lebih mirip seringai kecil – serta tatapan menusuk yang mengancam jiwa. Aura gelapnya kembali mencekik teman-teman vampire nya ini.

"Jadi, kalian tak mau kalau aku yang memimpin? Lalu kalian ingin _senat_ yang mengatur kalian, hm?" Tanya Mikhail dengan nada remeh.

Semua yang mendengarnya mendadak lidahnya kelu. _Senat_ terdiri dari 3 orang vampire tertua di antara semuanya.

Rutger yang juga adalah Mayor desa Bluebell adalah seorang vampire tua gaje yang amat – sangat – cerewet, siapapun pasti tak akan tahan bila ia sudah mulai 'ceramah'.

Eileen adalah vampire wanita yang sekilas nampak watados dan selalu mengantuk, namun sebenarnya ia memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat menyeramkan. Contohnya, ia meruntuhkan bagian dalam gunung untuk memblokir terowongan hingga tak bisa di lewati lagi oleh siapapun, membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik saja.

Sedangkan Howard? Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang vampire banci, sih?

.

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti, Mikhail." Kata Cam tenang, mewakilkan suara teman-temannya yang masih sibuk dengan gambaran lebay di kepala masing-masing.

.

.

.

Dua musim berlalu sejak ia pindah ke desa Konohana. Selama itu pula Lillian telah berusaha bekerja keras di kebunnya, Nihon Farm. Ia juga sekarang berteman baik dengan para penduduk Konohana. Kadang ia membantu para penduduk dengan memenuhi _request_ untuk mendapatkan _reward_ yang ia inginkan.

Seperti saat ini. Request _poison mushroom _yang dicari dan dikumpulkan olehnya setengah mati sampai ia bela-belain di seruduk beruang atau babi hutan. Lillian tak habis pikir, diantara banaknya jenis jamur kenapa harus jamur beracun?

.

"Fufufu~ kau datang juga untuk mengantar pesananku, hm? _Kiddo_."

Yah, siapa yang menyangka juga kalau pemilik _request _tersebut adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di desa Konohana ini? Ia mengira akan tahu bahwa _poison mushroom_ bisa dijadikan obat atau _recipe._

_._

"Hehe, ini permintaan anda Dokter Ayame. Dan juga tolong jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan _'kiddo'_ lagi." Kata Lillian berusaha tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Fufufu~ padahal kau sangat pantas dengan sebutan itu. _Arigatou_ atas bantuannya Lillian. Ini _reward_ nya." Kata Dokter Ayame sambil memberikan _reward_ yang dijanjikannya.

Setelah menerimanya, Lillian yang masih penasaran langsung bertanya pada Ayame.

"Ngomong-ngomong Dokter Ayame. Sebenarnya untuka apa jamur-jamur beracun itu?"

"Semua _Poison mushroom_ itu untuk membuat obat anti vampire." Seorang cowok ber-jas putih serta berwajah _oriental_ masuk kedalam ruangan sambil menjawab pertannyaan Lillian tadi.

"Oh, Hiro-chan! Kau sudah kenal Lillian? Dia petani manis ang tinggal dan bekerja mengurus Nihon Farm. Lillian, ini adalah asistenku yang _cute._ Namanya Hiro-chan." Kata Ayame ceria.

"Halo! Selamat siang, Hiro-san." sapa Lillian ramah.

"Selamat siang juga, Lillian. Umm... Dokter Ayame, bisakah anda tak memanggiku dengan embel 'chan'?" pinta Hiro ngeles.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Kan cocok untukmu yang _cute_, Hiro-chan." Kata Ayame dengan watados.

"Terserah anda saja deh." Hiro menghela napas menyerah.

"Ano... jadi kalian akan membuat obat anti vampire dari jamur itu?" Tanya Lillian.

"Ya. Dengan adanya obat ini kami bisa tenang dari serangan vampire saat kami sedang meneliti tanaman _herbal _di sekitar wilayah desa Bluebell." Kata Hiro bersemangat.

"Tapi komposisi pastinya obat ini masih belum lengkap. Menurut penelitian adikku yang tinggal di Mineral Town, masih ada beberapa tanaman _herbal_ lagi yang dibutukan untuk membuat obat anti vampire yang sempurna." Jelas Ayame.

"Dan kami sudah mencoba dengan berbagai tanaman obat. Tetapi semua hasilnya _failed._" Kata Hiro kecewa.

"Jangan khawatir, Hiro-chan. Kita pasti berhasil menciptakan obat tersebut kalau kita terus berusaha." Kata Ayame bijak.

"Baiklah, Dokter Ayame." Kata Hiro.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

.

"Oh, ada telepon masuk. Aku tinggal dulu, ya. _Kiddo_." Kata Ayame yang langsung melenggang masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Hanya tinggal 2 manusia manis ini.

"Lillian, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar sambil makan _dango_ dan _rice candy _di Yun's House Tea?" ajak Hiro.

"Boleh. Ayo!" Lillian dan Hiro lalu melangkah keluar klinik.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruang kerja yang agak berantakan, nampak sosok Dokter Ayame yang sedang duduk sambil berbicara di telepon.

.

"Halo, Trent! Padahal baru kemarin aku menelpon mu. Kau sudah kangen lagi padaku, hm?" kata Ayame ceria.

Terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari seberang telepon.

_"Jangan bercanda terus, Ayame. Aku menelponmu karena ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."_ Suara sang pria di telepon terdengar datar.

"Hm? Apa ada hubungannya dengan obat itu?"

_"Ya. Aku menemukan suatu penelitian mengenai sebuah tanaman yang menjadi bahan penting untuk menciptakan obat pembunuh vampire."_

Samar, Dokter Ayame tersenyum.

"_Nee_. Kalau begitu apa nama tanamannya?"

"_Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tau tanaman ini karena sebenarnya ini tumbuh di daerah desamu. Hanya saja tanaman ini tergolong langka dan hanya ada di musim dingin."_

Ayame menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Ano,_ jangan-jangan tanaman yang kau maksud itu..."

.

.

.

Berbekal kuda pinjaman dari Kana, Hiro memacu kudanya menuju rendah gunung desa Bluebell. Hari itu adalah hari Jum'at dan klinik desa tutup. Namun hari liburnya yang berharga itu berubah saat Dokter Ayame menyuruhnya untuk mengambil bahan penting untuk obat anti vampire, yang ternyata kemarin ia diskusikan panjang lebar bersama adiknya.

_Elli Leaves_, itulah nama tanamannya.

Rupanya seperti daun dengan pucuk berwarna biru muda dengan kilau perak yang samar. Hanya tumbuh di hutan saat _winter_. Sebuah jenis tanaman obat yang super langka. Dalam setahun belum tentu sebuah didapatkan. Apalagi sekarang masih pertengahan _autumn_.

Karena itu, satu-satu nya cara kini untuk mendapatkannya adalah dengan memintanya pada Oracle. Seorang _sage_ atau ahli sihir yang misterius. Ia tinggal di daerah rendah gunung menuju desa Bluebell, makanya Dokter Ayame mengingatkannya untuk segera kembali sebelum gelap.

Sebenarnya Hiro takut untuk datang kesana karena ia trauma bertemu dengan vampire, namun ia lebih trauma lagi bila berhadapan dengan sisi _sadistic_ dari Dokter Ayame. Jadi seperti dirinya sangat merepotkan.

.

Sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat sentosa, Hiro turun dari kudanya dan mengikatnya di tempat yang tersembunyi, di balik rimbun pohon dan semak-semak. Dia bisa digantung oleh Kana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kuda kesayangannya. Dasar _horse maniac!_

Di depannya telah berdiri sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari batu marmer putih dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit pada pintu dan tiangnya berupa patung seperti dewi. Beberapa bagian dindingnya nampak retak serta ditumbuhi tanaman merambat. Suasananya begitu sunyi serta aura horror yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut membuat Hiro merinding.

Hiro melangkah mendekati rumah tersebut, mengetuk pintu batu itu 3 kali lalu melangkah mundur kebelakang. Perlahan pintu terbuka dengan berat.

.

"Silahkan masuk." Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Hiro perlahan memasuki kuil penyihir tersebut – karena arsitekturnya menyerupai kuil dan pemiliknya adalah seorang penyihir. Didalam ia telah disambut oleh senyum mencurigakan dari sang wanita misteriusberambut ungu pucat panjang bergelombang.

.

"Selamat datang di rumahku yg indah. Namaku Oracle, penyihir paling _awesome_ yang pernah ada." Sapa perempuan bernama Oracle itu ceria.

"H... hai. Namaku Hiro, a... aku punya permintaan... untukmu." Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Hiro bertemu langsung dengan Oracle. Ternyata Oracle tak se-menyeramkan yang dibayangkannya, begitu pikirnya.

"Kufufufufu~ aku sudah tau sejak awal apa keinginanmu kemari. Benda ini kan?" kata Oracle sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil berisi _Elli leaves_ yang masih segar.

Mata Hiro takjub.

"B... benar! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? Tidak. Bagaimana caramu untuk menjaga daun ini tetap segar?" Tanya Hiro penasaran.

"Kufufufufu~ kau tidak tau ya? Aku kan penyihir hebat." Jawab Oracle sambil tertawa bangga.

"Dokter Ayame pasti senang. Terima kasih banyak Oracle-san!" kata Hiro sambil membungkuk terima kasih.

"Kufufufu~ tunggu dulu Hiro. Daun yang cantik ini tak gratis loh." Oracle berjalan mendekati Hiro perlahan. Wajahnya yang ceria serta nada yang ramah menguap sudah, tergantikan dengan mimik seorang _psychopath_.

Hiro yang merasakan hawa buruk reflek langsung melangkah mundur, berusaha menjauh dari Oracle hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding marmer yang dingin. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di lehernya.

"K...kalau be...begitu... apa ... yang anda... inginkan?" Hiro gemetar ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap memerangkapnya hingga tak bisa bernapas apalagi bergerak.

Penyihir berambut ungu itu menyeringai layaknya seorang maniak. Ia lalu mengelus pipi kiri Hiro dengan jemari lentiknya yang sebeku mayat, membuat Hiro berjegit ngeri.

"Kau tau, aku tinggal terisolasi sendirian disini. Teman-teman ku hanya para hewan gunung yang kadang malah berakhir di dalam kuali milikku. Mengerti? Aku kesepiaaan~." Kata Oracle dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"L...lalu?" Tanya Hiro semakin takut. Alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya sudah rusak karena terlalu keras bersuara.

Bahaya makin mengancam dirinya.

Oracle lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hiro yang ketakutan. Ia berbisik di telinga Hiro.

"Aku menginginkan _tubuhmu_."

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Jingga mulai memudar dan menggelap.

Nampak sosok Dokter Ayame berdiri di depan klinik desa Konohana. Ia menunggu Hiro dengan gelisah karena pemuda itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ayame makin resah, bisa bahaya kalau Hiro masih berada di hutan bila malam semakin gelap. Bisa dipastikan pemuda penakut itu akan tamat.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok berkuda dari kejauhan. Ayame gembira karena itu adalah Hiro yang ditunggunya.

"Hiro-chan! Syukurlah kau bisa pulang dengan selamat. Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan tanaman itu?" Tanya Dokter Ayame girang saat Hiro turun dari kuda.

Hiro lalu memberikan kotak kayu berisi_ Elli leaves_, kemudian melangkah gontai melewati Dokter Ayame tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Ayame hanya memandangnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya ya?"

.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>WHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH APA INI ?! O)—(<strong>

**Sebelumnya maaf sudah menodai(?) fandom kece ini dengan fic gaje ini, tapi mau gimana lagi, gairah saya untuk membuat fic ini tak terbendung lagi(?) TTwTT**

**Sepertina bakal banyak pair di chap depan, semoga anda semua tak keberatan dengan cerita seperti ini. Mohon ampuuun X"DDDD**

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak tangan anda di kotak review nyoooo.**


End file.
